


It's Hard Being a Useless Lesbian and No One Understands

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Requited Love, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Rose is irritated about Jade being mysterious about information. Why does she put up with her?We maynever know....
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: Homestuck One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478915
Kudos: 9





	It's Hard Being a Useless Lesbian and No One Understands

Rose glared at the little hearts that Jade had sent her. She didn't trust the message. Jade had shown again and again that she was a mysterious witch but she was holding knowledge from her, HER! Her best friend, and it was eating at her. Rose didn't know what to feel about Jade, she had written out an essay in their DM's telling her that she saw through that cheery facade of hers, when another message popped up from Jade. Rose read it and then read it again. She then deleted her essay and spent the next half an hour staring at her screen while wringing her fingers through her hair distractedly as she tried to find a way to respond to Jade oh-rose-you-are-so-gay-lol-nice-try-fucking Harley!

JADE: hey rose? i dont know if i told you this before but i _think_ i might, and that is a BIG might, have a crush on you????  
JADE: is that weird? i mean, i guess ive watched one too many of johns terrible movies but there doesnt seem to be all that common for two girls liking each other???  
JADE: whatever, not like it really matters all that much out here, hehe :)  
JADE: anyway, i was telling you this because i wanted to ask you:  
JADE: do you like me like that too??

Rose buried her face in her hands, cheeks rosy red. It's hard being a useless lesbian. It's hard, and nobody understands.


End file.
